


Final Goodbye

by AwksLaz



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwksLaz/pseuds/AwksLaz
Summary: Set after Rise and before Dawn. Ceasar goes back to his former home and sees Will one last time.





	Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few years ago on FF and decide to repost here.
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction which means I take characters from other stories and make up my own stuff for fun. Characters belong to their rightful owners.

It had been a year since the troop had finally escaped from the humans and they had finally found a place to settle and now everything was falling together. Caesar had achieved the things that he had set out to achieve. Home, family. The things he had been craving for, for so long. He liked to watch as the ape young played and chased each other around the ape home. As he watched a familiar figure sat down next to him.

Caesar proud of what apes have now? Maurice signed to him.

Caesar smiled and nodded. Apes have home, family. He signed in response.

Below two young began to fight over something Caesar couldn't see but when one shoved the other making it fall down. He made a move to go and stop the fight but another ape got there first, helping the one who fell and scolding the one who had pushed. Caesar felt his eyes linger too long on the ape who was handing the young apes to their mothers. She was so kind and gentle…

Cornelia is good female. Maurice signed a small smile on his face.

Yes. Caesar agreed.

Make good mate for male one day.

Caesar looked at his friend and made a face. He didn't like the idea of Cornelia mating with another ape. Not that he thought she should be his…well maybe a little. No he had to focus leading his troop.

Caesar lead but Caesar not be around forever. Need son to lead after Caesar.

Caesar hadn't considered that. Maybe he should think about that a bit more. Maurice moved off leaving Caesar with his thoughts. Caesar watched Cornelia a bit more, after a minute he started to move to her but then a loud commotion made him turn away. Rocket and another ape rushed towards him. He headed to them concerned about what news they had.

What has happened? He asked.

Humans Rocket answered. Humans all dying.

Dying? Caesar frowned. Was this that virus he had overheard some humans talking about once? Why was it killing all the humans?

Humans die, Apes live. Apes stronger than humans. Koba signed.

Caesar did not reply. It must be the virus. Humans do not just die like that. Was Will dead? The thought filled Caesar with dread. He had to see him, to see if he was alright.

Caesar will see himself. He announced to the others. He couldn't shake the urge to find Will now.

Koba go with Caesar. Koba said.

No, Koba stay protect home. Koba had attacked Will once he did not want him to do it again. Caesar go alone.

The other apes looked concerned but they did not question their leader. Caesar glanced over at Maurice who watched him. He had a feeling the orang knew what he had in mind. He always seemed to know everything.

He waited until it was night before leaving the ape home. He would be able to hide better in the darkness if he encountered any humans. He left Rocket and Maurice in charge while he was gone. He promised that he would be back after four sunsets. He moved into the city and made his way to his former home. He saw many homes surrounded by tape and all the once well-kept gardens were now overgrown. He made his way to the back of the house into the garden. There was a window that was open a crack. He climbed up to it and opened it more so he could climb inside. Once inside he paused for a moment looking at the home and remembering all the memories he had. Charles playing his piano while Will taught Caesar how to sign. He ran his fingers over the keys of the piano, pressing one to hear that familiar noise once again.

"Who's there?" A voice sounded from upstairs.

Caesar jumped at the sound and then he made a slow movement to the hallway. He peeked out to make sure there wasn't a gun pointed at him. When he saw it was clear he moved into the hall and saw standing at the top, looking so pale, so thin was the man Caesar had once called father.

Will's eyes widened to see Caesar standing before him. He had never expected to see the ape ever again.

"Caesar…," He moved to him but his body was so weak he staggered and would have fallen down the stairs if Caesar had not rushed up and caught him.

"Will. Sick?" Caesar asked.

Will looked at him still amazed that he could speak and nodded. "Yeah, Will very sick," He said.

Caesar helped Will towards the bedroom. "Where Caroline?" Fearing he already knew the answer.

"She died a month ago," Will said. "The virus kills so quickly,"

Caesar felt a rush of grieve at the loss of his foster mother. He placed Will into his bed and covered him with a blanket. He picked up a glass and stood to go and fill it with water. Will's hand shot out and grabbed him making him stop.

"Caesar I am sorry," He said his breathing heavy.

No need to be sorry. Caesar told him.

"Yes there is. You were so scared and alone in that place and I left you there,"

That place was the Primate Shelter, which had been more like a prison to Caesar. It was where his eyes had been opened to the truth. That apes were nothing more than servants to their human oppressors. Each time Will had come to visit Caesar had begged him over and over again to take him home but every time Will had said no until that day Will had said he was finally going home but by then it was too late. Caesar had to help his own kind at that point and even though shutting that door had hurt him so much he still knew it had been the right choice.

"Caesar has home now," He told Will. "Ape home,"

"Are you happy?" Will asked.

"Caesar happy," He confirmed. "Many apes happy,"

Will smiled. "I'm glad," He said. He started to cough his entire body shaking. He covered his mouth and when he moved it away there was blood in his hand. He gave the ape a reassuring smile and rested back onto the pillow. "Got a girlfriend yet," He joked.

Caesar couldn't help but smile despite his worry. "Caesar no mate yet,"

"Yet," Will's voice was weaker now. "There is a female you like then?"

Maybe. He admitted feeling somewhat embarrassed. Not sure.

"Don't hesitate Caesar. Be happy, have the life you deserve,"

Caesar nodded. "Will rest now," He told him. "Caesar stay. Make sure Will better,"

"I'm not going to get better Caesar," Will said to him. "You should go back to your home, to your family,"

Caesar put his hand on Will's and gentle patted it. "Will is Caesar family. Caesar will stay with Will"

Will smiled, tears brimming in his eyes. "I'm tired,"

Sleep. Caesar will stay with father.

As the next two days went by Will grew weaker and weaker. Caesar cared for him as best as he could. Everything he tried to eat Will couldn't eat or whatever he did manage he threw back up. Caesar had to hold the glasses of water for him because he could no longer hold them himself. He knew he had to return to the ape home soon or the others would worry. He could not leave his father like this alone. Even if there was nothing he could do to keep him alive he would not abandon him.

While Will slept Caesar ate some food he had stolen from a nearby store downstairs. It was tinned fruit which was better than nothing but he preferred it if it had been fresh. Out of habit he put the tin in the trash when he was done. As he did he heard a noise outside that made him freeze. There was someone out there. Was it a thief? He thought of Will upstairs unable to defend himself and without hesitation he rushed out the back and leapt at the intruder knocking them to the ground. It was only when they made a noise of fear and shock that he stopped and looked at them.

Cornelia? He signed in surprise. He got off the female ape and helped her to her feet. You should not be here. Caesar said to stay at ape home.

Was worried for Caesar. Cornelia signed back. Apes want Caesar home.

Caesar knew that. Home soon. He informed her.

Why Caesar here?

Caesar helping friend. Human. He admitted.

He expected her to protest that humans did not need any help but to his surprise she nodded.

Caesar need help?

He gave her a hug and nodded. They went back into the house and he took her upstairs to Will's bedroom. Will was awake now he looked in his direction when he came in.

"Hey buddy," He said weakly. "You okay? I heard a noise…," He stopped when he saw Cornelia enter the room. "Who's this?" He asked.

"This Cornelia," Caesar replied. "She friend,"

"Hello Cornelia, I'm Will,"

Cornelia nodded in greeting.

"She's beautiful Caesar," Will told him. "She your mate?"

Caesar's eyes went wide with shock and embarrassment. She friend. Just friend. He signed quickly. How could Will say that when she was right there?

Cornelia not Caesar mate. Cornelia signed. Cornelia is Caesar wife.

Caesar looked at her in shock. Wife? She had called herself his wife? When had she decided this?

"Caesar, you picked a good one here," Will said.

"Caesar not have wife," Caesar replied. "No mate, no wife,"

"Tell that to her,"

Caesar looked at Cornelia who looked back at him with a smile. She was not joking, she was not teasing him. She was serious. He felt himself smile and he reached out to her and rested his head on hers in affection.

"Is Caesar happy?" Will asked.

Caesar nodded. "Yes Caesar is happy,"

Will reached out to him and Caesar took his hand. Will gave him a smile and kept a hold of the ape's hand feeling proud and pleased that his son had what he longed for the most. Slowly he felt his body slip into a gentle sleep and he let himself be carried away into it.

Caesar carried Will's wrapped up body to the redwood forest and buried him under the first tree he had ever climbed. He could hear Will's voice in his head as he climbed higher and higher telling him to be careful. He would never hear his father's voice again now. It filled him with so much sadness. Cornelia went with him and watched as he finished covering Will's body. Once he finished she placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to her.

"Caesar home?"

Caesar looked down at Will's grave and back at his wife. "Caesar home," He agreed.

The two apes walked away from the tree and back to the ape home where the others were waiting.


End file.
